Danni Phantom: Junior Hijinks
by Aaron12
Summary: As Danielle finds herself adjusting to school life, she quickly disapproves of the elitist social pecking order favoring a few students over all the others. So she decides to use her powers to tip the scales. But when the influential parents of some of her targets raise a fuss over her antics, Danielle finds herself targeted by some of the best known ghost hunters in the world.


Author's Notes: Well folks, here I am. I suppose a lot of you have been wondering what happened to me. Well, the good news is, I'm still alive. The BAD news is that between other fanfics and my continuing work on DeviantART, I've found my regular stream of fics growing few and far between. But I realize how much I've made you all wait, not to mention how impatient you've all been getting. And I've since I've made it my New Year's Resolution to bring that to an end and you will all be seeing new Danny Phantom and Kim Possible fics from me in short order. This story is just my first attempt to make good on that.

For those of you just reading my work for the first time, I have no doubt that you've got questions to ask about what the heck exactly, I'm doing in these stories. Well, worry not. For I'm willing to provide you with a list of my DP previous stories, all leading up to this point, which will provide you with all the answers you'll need. THe list so far, is as follows...

"Facing the Future"  
"Strength in Numbers"  
"Bad Breakup"  
"Trial By Fire"  
"Hearts and Minds"  
"Pairing Off"  
"A Family Thing"  
"Stolen Years"  
"Laws of Attraction"  
"Royal Occupation"

Anyway, that's you should have to put up with from me. Everyone enjoy the show...

Danni Phantom: Junior Hijinks

By Aaron

Something was out there. She knew that even before her Ghost Sense kicked in. If there's one thing she came to understand right away, it's that one doesn't last long out in the world alone unless they learn to grow eyes in the back of their head…especially when that one just happens to be a 12-year-old girl. And that guideline never changes, be it on mean streets of a sprawling city or a vast clearing on the outskirts of a forest, as she was at that moment, just outside of Amity Park. Planting her feet in a firm stance, Danielle's gaze shifted about sternly, wanting to ready herself for even the slightest hint of movement.

Just then, a large shadow streaked between two bushes behind her with a loud rustle, instantly gaining Danielle's attention. Surprised at first, she quickly gained her composure, her eyes taking on a determined stare as she slowly reached into her backpack. Right at that instant, a huge mass burst from the bushes towards her with a fearsome growl. And Danielle didn't waste a second to respond, turning on the ball of her foot and hurling the object she pulled out of her backpack with a wild yell.

Danielle's counter attack hit its mark dead on and clearly had the desired effect, as her target dropped out of the air with a heavy thud. But Danielle's expression quickly changed to a cheerful smile as her "enemy" turned out to be none other than Wulf, who lay flopped on the ground in a heap, gnawing away happily at the object Danielle threw his way…a giant soup bone left over from last night's dinner at Fenton Works.

"There we go. You're happy now, aren't you?" Danielle cooed in a pouting voice, walking over a giving Wulf some soft pets. She would then giggle moments later as she allowed Wulf to gratefully lick her cheek.

"Oh. I've got something else for you," she continued as she whirled around to rummage through her backpack. "I found this in a clothing donation box. Jazz says that Dad doesn't wear this anymore."

"Personally, I think she just wanted to get rid of it," she added in a whisper before pulling out a large pink Hawaiian T-Shirt. "What do you think?"

Wulf was all-too happy to drape the shirt over his massive shoulders. Of course, any change would be a welcome one over the fatigues from Walker's prison. And Wulf was quick to show his appreciation, lunging over and licking Danielle's cheek in gratitude once again, much to Danielle's giggling delight.

"Okay, okay! I'd love to stay for this, but I can't. I've got…'school' to go to," Danielle declared, her voice lowering to a grumble as Wulf snarled with displeasure at her mention of the word "school".

"Tell me about it," Danielle replied, chuckling under her breath. "Okay, really quick. One belly rub and then I gotta go, okay?"

Wulf was perfectly willing to oblige as he immediately flopped onto his back, his wagging tongue hanging out of his mouth. And Danielle was quick to make good on her word, rubbing Wulf's belly hard and burying her face into his fur to nuzzle his cheek while Wulf happily panted and kicked with his left leg.

"Okay, I'm outta here," Danielle announced. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

Wulf simply looked on in silence as Danielle transformed into her ghost form and flew off into the sky. He was a little unhappy to see her go. But on the other hand, he'd hardly come out of the visit empty-handed. With a new shirt on his back and a new toy to chew on, he cheerfully took his new prizes and bounded back into the woods, waiting for Danielle to come calling again.

* * *

Flying at top speed, it took only minutes for Danielle to get back into town and arrive at her destination. As she landed on the roof of Elm Street Junior High, she found herself looking down at her fellow 12-year-olds flocking into the door. Some of them actually seemed happy to be there. Of course, Danielle was far less enthusiastic. She knew there was a reason she had to go, for appearance's sake, if nothing else. Still, in the last few weeks, Danielle had developed her own reasons for not really caring about the daily grind.

Still, there was nothing to do about it now. With a heavy sigh, Danielle simply resigned herself to her fate for another day as she floated down along the side of the building, transformed out of her ghost form and went inside.

The usual social gathering was in full-swing as Danielle walked slowly through the halls. Of course, still being the new kid, none of it really had anything to do with her. And for Danielle that was one of the reasons she found the daily ritual of school so unappealing. With student after student ignoring her as she passed, she might as well have been walking around invisible and it would have made virtually no difference.

On the other hand, being invisible probably wasn't such a bad thing in certain circles. Glancing over to the end of the hall towards another school entrance, Danielle happened to notice Rocky Carter, the local school bully. With brown hair and eyes and an imposing frame, he stood easily at twice the size of most of his schoolmates. And it was quite clear how he'd chosen to use his physical advantage. Quite efficient, he was too, as a matter of fact. Imposing his will on the west entrance, he actually had students lined up, single file, handing him their lunch money one at a time, like a toll booth, before proceeding. Seeing this daily practice was another thing to dull Danielle's enthusiasm for school. As her dislike for Rocky grew, she kept thinking that someone was eventually going to have to do something about him.

But as she moved on to her home room class, Danielle instantly spied another reason she didn't care for school. Hanging out at the back of the classroom with two other girls, cackling like a hen, was Victoria Reynolds, widely considered to be the most popular girl in school. Of course, to Danielle, she didn't see anything about Victoria to make her popular at all. Sure, she had a pretty face, long blonde hair and nice clothes, indicating that she clearly came from money. But all she did was treat anyone else she didn't deem worthy to be in her social circle like dirt. Even the two girls who hovered around her were nothing more than satellites. In fact, Danielle didn't even bother to learn their names. She just called them "Friend #1" and "Friend #2", in keeping with their status as completely interchangeable parts.

When Danielle was first introduced to the class, Victoria was quick to take a jab at the fact that she lived at Fenton Works with those two "weirdo ghost hunters", Jack and Maddie Fenton…an act which placed no small part in the other students, hoping to earn Victoria's favor, quickly keeping their distance from her. From then on, it was a daily barrage of insults from Victoria every time the two of them laid eyes on each other. And sure enough, no sooner did she see Danielle walk towards her desk, than Victoria decided it was time to take another one of her verbal pot-shots.

"Oh, look who it is, girls," she announced in a breathy voice, eyeing Danielle with the other two girls, all of them wearing sinister grins, "And wearing the same tired old getup again, too. Honestly, how much longer are you planning to wear that ratty-looking cap?"

"Depends," Danielle answered sarcastically, slinging her backpack over her desk before tossing Victoria a dull glance, indicating that she clearly didn't care what Victoria thought. "How much longer are YOU planning to wear that ratty-looking overbite?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" several students called out in unison while Victoria's two "friends" were quick to slap their hands over her mouth, hoping to spare her the embarrassment at Danielle's comment.

Her eyes widening in rage, Victoria tore away from the satellites and looked like she was about to retaliate to Danielle's comment. But as she looked into Danielle's cold, indifferent eyes, she found herself lacking something to say. And it was only for a few seconds before she missed her window and the opening bell rang, signaling the first class of the day. Of course, no sooner did the bell ring, than their Home Room Teacher, Mrs. Holiday, a tall, young woman with shoulder length brown hair, stepped into the room to begin another school day.

"Okay class, Open your math books to page 75," she announced as the students all obediently took their seats.

With that, the class began. Having gotten the better of that exchange, Danielle couldn't help but look over her shoulder to toss a sassy smirk Victoria's way. And Victoria could only respond with a dirty look, which only made Danielle's triumph all the sweeter.

But then, Danielle happened to glance over to catch sight of another girl sitting just a couple desks back. With red hair in a wavy ponytail and tiny freckles just peppering the bridge of her nose, she merely sat, staring at Danielle intently, almost with a wide-eyed fascination. Danielle had come to notice this girl looking at her on more than one occasion, almost since the day she arrived at school. In fact, it was almost the same look Jazz gave her for the first week or two, after she came to live at Fenton works. All Danielle knew was that after all this time it was starting to get more than a little creepy.

* * *

Classes came to their usual halfway point and Danielle was all-too happy to get some food into her stomach. In a lot of ways, eating her lunch was actually the most enjoyable part of her day at Elm Street Junior High. However, that particular day had her mind quickly drifting towards other thoughts. For just as Danielle closed her locker, she turned around with a yelp of shock to see the redhead from class standing right behind the door, once again looking at her with the same wide-eyed stare.

"Yes?!" Danielle exclaimed, far from pleasantly surprised.

"Um…," the girl started to utter as she hugged her schoolbooks, as if she wasn't quite sure how to word what she wanted to ask. "Is…is it true that…your family…you know…hunts ghosts?"

"Yeeaahh…?," Danielle answered uncertainly, raising a suspicious eyebrow, as she had no idea what was coming next.

"That…is so…COOL!" the girl suddenly squealed with excitement, looking toward Danielle with a wide grin while Danielle backed herself up against the lockers. "Have you ever seen one?! What did it look like?! Could they do any special things?! You've gotta tell me everything!"

"Who ARE you?" Danielle asked uncomfortably, having only memorized a handful of her classmates' names so far.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," the girl replied, trying to collect herself, "My…my name is Jane…Jane Parker. I…sit behind you in class."

"And…YOU'RE into ghosts?" Danielle had to ask, feeling more than a little skeptical as she noticed not only Jane's perky demeanor and a color scheme that bordered on pastels, but the fact that almost everything she owned, from her clothes to her schoolbooks, had at least one kind of flower on it.

"Are you KIDDING?" Jane exclaimed. "I'm NUTS for fantasy stuff. Fairies, Pixies, Unicorns, you name it. But ghosts are totally the ultimate because they're REAL! And all the things they can do…fly, walk through walls, turn invisible. You can't tell me it wouldn't be the coolest thing ever if you could actually DO something like that."

"Riiiiiight," Danielle answered as she looked away uneasily, not wanting to reveal just how close to home Jane's words just struck.

"So…can we hang out sometime?" Jane asked eagerly, still unable to contain her excitement. "I mean, this is the closest I've ever been to…I just HAVE to hear about everything you've seen…"

"Just a second," Danielle interrupted as she peered around Jane to notice a strange rustling coming from a trashcan which, even more suspiciously, just happened to appear behind her. Walking over, she lifted a tuft of crumpled papers, only to notice a boy's head peeking out, wearing a pair of glasses and a fedora of all things.

"Can I help you?" Danielle announced in a particularly irked voice.

"Mike, what are you doing?" Jane chimed in, recognizing their mysterious spy immediately before turning her attention back to Danielle. "Oh, I am so sorry for this. Yeah, that's Mike Harris, he's in our class too."

"Doesn't look like anyone I've seen," Danielle remarked.

"And believe me, that's exactly how he likes it. He's always hiding in some corner or another, watching everything that's going on," Jane replied, lowering her voice to a whisper and leaning towards Danielle. "He's been watching detective shows since he was like, five and he's always wanted to be one."

"Oh, well that's just great! Thanks for blowing my cover, Jane!" Mike complained while finally crawling out of his hiding place, as if he'd only noticed just then that he'd been caught.

"Trust me, you had no cover to blow," Danielle commented dryly as Mike brushed off loose balls of paper still clinging to him. "So…why exactly are you coming to ME with this act?"

"Oh, he's probably just out gathering intel for his report on you," Jane answered, making Danielle feel even more uncomfortable. "See, you're still kinda the new girl. Nobody really knows anything about you yet. But Mike, well…he likes to know at least a little bit about everybody."

"Hey, I know a little bit. For one thing, I know about how you've been butting heads with Victoria for the last few weeks," Mike argued before pulling out a little black notebook and flipping through it before sidling up to Danielle, his voice lowering to a whisper. "Look, you want a little bit of free advice? You might not want to get into it too deep with Victoria. The Reynolds' are like, the second richest family in town, next to the Mansons. Trust me, that girl LIKES to get her way. And she usually DOES."

"Yeah well, call me crazy, but whatever she thinks she's got, I'm pretty sure I can handle it," Danielle replied confidently enough. "So, if we're quite done having our little 'stalk' for the day…?"

Picking up on her hint, Mike simply pocketed his notebook before taking a quick darting gaze around the hall and quickly slinking off, leaving Danielle to merely turn around and mouth, "Wow!" under her breath. How was it that SHE was the half-ghost and yet, in the last two minutes, she was starting to feel like she was the only NORMAL kid in the entire school?

"Hey Mikey," a heavy, dull voice sounded from down the hall, getting Danielle's attention as she turned to see Mike's path around the corner was being blocked by the towering form of Rocky Carter.

"Didn't see you this morning for your daily donation," Rocky menaced, looming over Mike threateningly. "I thought I told you last time what would happen if you missed another payment."

"Are you sure?" Mike responded in a charismatic, yet oddly patronizing way as he tried to talk his way out of what they both knew was coming. "Because I'm positive I saw you this morning and…"

"Now come on, man," Rocky interrupted as he grabbed Mike by his shirt, showing that he would have none of it. "You think I LIKE having to do this? But if I let you get away with it, pretty soon, someone else is gonna want to try and do it, too. You know the system only works if everyone's treated equally. Gotta do it, man."

"Aw Mike, not again," Jane groaned from the lockers, "He's always trying to weasel out of things with Rocky, but it almost never works. And I can't stand it when…Danielle?"

Glancing over to see that Danielle was nowhere in sight, Jane's gaze darted about in confusion. Little did she know that an invisible Danielle was already streaking down the hall, her feet just inches above the floor. Granted, that Mike guy was a bit of a weirdo, but that still didn't mean he deserved what was coming.

Rocky could only smile with delight as he pulled back and eagerly waiting fist, while Mike could only shut his eyes tight and accept his fate. But things were going to turn out very differently this time around, as opposed to previous confrontations, as Danielle invisibly floated up behind them, gently touching the tip of her finger to Mike's back and turning him intangible. And as Rocky flashed forward with his fist, he was shocked to find it making no contact with Mike's face, the momentum sending him spiraling around in a circle as he lost his grip on Mike's shirt. Dizzy and disoriented, Rocky could only stumble backward before he lost his footing and tumbled into a corner trashcan, bottom first, and sinking up to the back of his knees.

No one in the room except Danielle knew what to make of what had just happened. Jane could only look on in disbelief. Mike was equally confused, when he finally opened his eyes to see what happened, but he wasn't about to stick around and ask questions as he took a quick look around the hall and quietly slunk away. Danielle, on the other hand, still invisible, could only look at a dazed and groaning Rocky slumped in the trashcan and she couldn't feel more certain of the sensation building up inside her as a tiny grin crossed her lips. In all the weeks since she started coming to Elm Street Junior High, this was the first time she had experienced such an intense feeling of…satisfaction.

* * *

Lunchtime naturally came and went and of course, Jane had somehow managed to track Danielle down in the process. Of course, Danielle was quick to play dumb about what had happened in the hall between Rocky and Mike, merely claiming that she'd run off to look for a teacher. But the rest of the break was spent fielding nothing but an endless barrage of questions from Jane regarding life at Fenton Works. As a matter of fact, Danielle spent so much time talking that she had to wonder how she'd ever managed to get any food into her mouth. This went on even past lunch, with Danielle walking back to her locker and Jane following her like an eager puppy.

"Ooo, ooo! One more thing!" Jane called behind her excitedly.

"Look, you know I AM going to be here tomorrow, right?" Danielle interrupted, getting just a little tired of the interview, which at this point, felt more like an interrogation. "I'm pretty sure you can collect more notes on my life story then."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Just one more question and I promise it'll be the last one," Jane relented, working hard to contain her thrill even as she ran in front of Danielle and looked her in the face with widely intense eyes. "But this one, I've GOTTA know, okay?"

"Have you guys…ever met…Danny Phantom?"

"What? You're like, a fan or something?" Danielle responded, to which, Jane's eyes could only sparkle with delight as she started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh I'm only his biggest, bestest, most totally number-onest fan in the whole entire UNIVERSE!" Jane squealed, trembling as she grabbed Danielle's arms tightly. "Have you seen him? Is he cool? I bet he's cool…tell me he's cool!"

"Heh," Danielle could only chuckle in amusement as she found herself looking away shyly, a tender smile slowly crossing her lips. "Yeah…yeah, he IS pretty cool."

"I KNEW IT! Oh, you've just gotta tell me everything!" Jane screamed before suddenly remembering something. "Oh! Wait here just a minute!"

Running to her locker, Jane quickly flung it open, revealing the inside papered, wall-to-wall, with pictures and news clippings of Danny. And Danielle was quickly seeing some truth in Jane's claims of fandom. Even if she wasn't Danny's ACTUAL Number One fan, she was definitely in the top five. But revealing her interior decorating was not Jane's true reason for opening her locker as she pulled out a wad of pink envelopes, all peppered with floral drawings and glitter, and handed one to Danielle.

"I'm having a birthday party this weekend," she announced with a wide grin. "I really, really REALLY hope you can be there."

Before waiting for Danielle to answer, Jane whirled around, quickly slipping an envelope into the sides of the lockers of several other female classmates and students. One locker in particular, however, was enough to give Danielle pause as she recognized it immediately.

"Wait a minute…you're giving an invitation to VICTORIA?" Danielle exclaimed, her voice a mixture of contempt and confusion.

"Oh, don't worry," Jane replied dismissively. "She won't come. She never does. Her friends don't either."

"So…why even bother inviting her?" Danielle asked feeling even more perplexed as Jane simply looked at her with a pair of innocent blinks.

"I don't want to be rude," Jane answered simply.

Upon hearing Jane's answer, Danielle found herself taken aback for a second. It was hard to know what to say at that exact moment. But as Jane cheerfully went back to her work, a funny feeling came over Danielle as an odd smile crossed her face. Granted, this girl was an odd one, to be sure, and maybe even a little naïve. But at the same time, she might also have been the first student Danielle had gotten to know at Elm Street Junior High so far who actually seemed…decent. And as that sensation began to sink in, Danielle couldn't help but feel strangely elated.

* * *

Classes gave way to the final period, which was gym, administered under the watchful eye of the tall, muscular Coach Blanks. And Danielle was just finished changing clothes, when she noticed Victoria and her two hangers-on still giggling in the corner of the empty locker room. And much to Danielle's dismay, the very thing they were laughing at were the party invitations Jill Parker had slipped into their lockers.

"Aw man, can you believe it?" Friend #1 remarked teasingly. "She never gives up, does she?"

"As if we'd ever be caught dead hanging out at one of HER parties," Friend #2 declared.

"Girls, I think it's time we taught Little Miss 'Goodie Two-Shoes' a lesson," Victoria announced with a sinister grin. "You got it, right?"

"Fresh from the art room," Friend #2 replied with a giggle. "Oh, this is gonna be great."

"What do you think you're doing?!" Danielle shouted, instantly getting their attention and almost causing them to spill the bucket of Paper Mache paste they'd smuggled into the locker room.

"None of your business, you little freak," Victoria shot back defiantly.

"None of my business? Who are you kidding?!" Danielle argued, storming towards the group. "You've got a problem with someone just because she's NICE? Seriously, what is wrong with your brain?!"

"That's far enough!" Friend #1 intervened, stepping in front of Victoria like a human shield while holding Danielle at arm's length.

"Honey, you'd better back up right now before you start something I'll finish," Danielle menaced, clenching her fists tightly.

"Alright, that's enough. At this point, she'll just run to a teacher anyway," Victoria interrupted, breaking up the confrontation before giving Danielle a cold stare. "But you are in WAY over your head, girlfriend."

"I've heard that one before," Danielle responded with a smirk. "And believe me, the ones I've heard it from were all A LOT badder than you."

Victoria simply scowled as she and the other two stepped outside the locker, leaving Danielle to feel very confident about her handling of the situation. Still, there was no sense in being complacent now. Turning invisible and phasing through the locker doors, Danielle stepped into the gymnasium. And sure enough, as she walked outside, there were Victoria and her flunkies, all huddled together in the corner.

"Alright, enough is enough," Victoria whispered to the others. "It's about time someone took the new kid off her high horse and showed her who REALLY rules the roost around here. Agreed?"

The Satellites didn't respond with words. They didn't need to. All they did was both regard Victoria with a single, unified nod.

"Good," Victoria replied. "So here's what we're going to do."

With that, Victoria lowered her voice even further, so that only her co-conspirators could hear what she had in mind. Little did they know, however, that there was a fourth party listening in on the conversation. And as Danielle heard every whispered word, a stern frown slowly crossed her face.

* * *

The main even of gym for the day was Dodgeball, an often chaotic event even under the calmest of circumstances. But feelings that afternoon were anything but calm. Rocky Carter was definitely in a more aggressive mood than usual. In fact, he was on an all-out rampage. Even though there was really no one in the halls to see that disastrous outcome of his earlier altercation with Mike Harris, he still felt completely humiliated and was eagerly looking for someone…ANYONE…to take it out on. In fact, Mike was quick to recognize the danger and had himself eliminated right off the bat, if for no other reason than to ensure that he didn't have any risk of being a target. But that act only seemed to make Rocky angrier as he went after the opposing team even more viciously.

Of course, Rocky wasn't the only one who needed to work out some frustration. Standing on the opposite side, Danielle was doing some venting of her own, going after Rocky's team every bit as hard as Rocky came at hers. Granted, her human form didn't have the same level of physical power that Rocky had, but strength was hardly necessary. A literal lifetime of throwing and dodging Ghost Ray blasts gave her all the advantage she could ever need.

However, she was going to need every bit of that edge as the game came close to reaching its end. When the final four were left on the field, it was Danielle against Rocky and two other male students. And even though each of them was armed with a ball, with a three-on-one advantage, all three boys were like sharks, smelling blood in the water.

Surging forward, the two boys on either side of Rocky launched their attacks towards Danielle, one after the other. But compared to a pair of Ghost Rays streaming towards her, their projectiles might as well have been traveling in slow motion. Moving quickly, Danielle leaned back, avoiding the first ball thrown, which bounced off the back wall and back onto the playing field before anyone behind her on the opposing team could claim it. Bouncing off the floor, the ball took off into a high arc for Danielle to follow. And as she jumped up, her hand hooked around the ball in mid-air to redirect its flight, enabling her to twist around and fire it towards the side wall. Following Danielle's aim, straight and true, the ball bounced hard off the wall, striking the first boy in the side before he could react and eliminating him.

Of course, Danielle still had the second ball to worry about, flying straight towards her as she landed. But she was well prepared for that, as well, holding her ground and striking the rubber sphere with her own ball, which she had yet to throw. The attacking ball bounced straight up in the air, allowing Danielle all the time she needed to launch her own attack and eliminate the second boy, just as his ball came back down and gently plopped into her hands.

Two down…one to go. All that remained was Rocky, who could only stand in disbelief at what Danielle had just done. Of course, Danielle was feeling pretty pleased with her accomplishments as she simply looked in his general direction with a confident smirk.

"Come on," she invited, tossing a "come here" wave in Rocky's direction. "Impress me."

Seething with anger at Danielle's words, Rocky charged forward, holding nothing back as he let his projectile fly. But Danielle met the attack head-on, running in and leaping into the air, throwing her ball hard towards the ground. The ball hit the floor and bounced up, ricocheting off Rocky's ball while redirecting it, sending it flying up and harmlessly over Danielle's head. But Danielle's ball bounced back towards the floor, rebounding back up and hitting Rocky in the arm, taking him out of the game.

And that was it. One blast of Coach Blanks' whistle was all it took to signal the end of the game. And Danielle's team was more than happy to run out and congratulate her on her sterling win. But clearly not everyone on the opposing team was as joyous about losing…especially Rocky. In his attempts to vent his frustration, all he ended up doing was getting embarrassed again. And this time, by a girl just over half his size, no less. More and more, his anger was bubbling to the surface. It was only a matter of time before something would set him off.

"HEY!" he shouted over to an unsuspecting boy who just happened to be walking past. "Did I hear you laughing just now?!"

"Huh?" the boy answered with a perplexed look on his face.

"You think that was funny back there, huh?" Rocky blasted, charging towards the confused boy in a fit of rage. "You think that was funny?!"

Rocky's outburst quickly got the attention of everyone in the class, including Coach Blanks who immediately responded with a blast of his whistle, running in to cut Rocky off. But with a good head start on everyone in the gym, there didn't seem to be anything that could halt Rocky's berserker warpath. That is, until he reached the trembling boy, only to have an unseen, superhuman force bash him in the chest with a hard shove, sending him flying back through the air, only to slide to a stop on his rear before he could even throw his first punch.

The next thing Rocky knew, he was on the floor, at least a good 20 feet away from the boy he was about to attack. And he still had no idea how he got there…until he heard a hissing voice whisper in his ear.

"Baaaack…ooofff."

Looking around frantically, but seeing no one who could have possibly said those words, Rocky could only begin trembling with fear as Coach Blanks grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and proceeded to drag him off to the Principal's office. With the show over, the rest of the students could only breathe a sigh of relief, not really caring what stopped him or how, and proceeded back to the locker rooms. Everyone, that is, except Danielle, who simply stayed in her ghost form, invisibly watching Rocky get carted off with stern eyes.

* * *

With the final period of the day over, everyone seemed quite happy to make their way home. Jane waited outside the locker room for Danielle, who seemed to be suspiciously dawdling. But eventually she emerged and Jane was all-too happy to walk her to her locker. At the time, everything seemed so perfectly normal Jane didn't even have reason to suspect that anything might be wrong. So she naturally had no reason to even glance in the direction of Victoria and her friends, who remained huddled in a little corner, their faces mixed with sinister anticipation.

One person who did notice their glances, however, was Danielle, who merely responded with a firm stare while Victoria and the others looked away, tossing passing glances back and forth while trying to stifle giggles. In fact, their anticipation only grew with each passing second as Jane reached for her locker. But as soon as she opened it, those expressions quickly melted away.

Danielle simply regarded the girls with an innocent, yet oddly knowing gaze while Victoria and the others could only swap perplexed stares back and forth between each other, as if they were expecting something to happen that ultimately, never did. But they seemed even more shocked when Danielle went to her own locker and opened it, again with seemingly nothing out of the ordinary.

"So Jane," Danielle stated as she closed her locker and walked alongside her toward the doors. "What would be a good time to show up to this party of yours?"

"You're really going to come?!" Jane squealed as she excitedly grabbed and Danielle and hugged her around her neck, cutting off her air flow, "Ooooooohhhhhhthankyouthankyo uthankyouthankyouthankyoutha nkyouthankyou!"

It wasn't until after Danielle and Jane disappeared out the doors that Victoria and the others finally emerged from their corner. Inching their way to the lockers, they were all clearly still puzzled at what had just happened…or didn't happen.

"What did you guys do?!" Victoria scolded in a whisper, trying not to get any of the wrong kind of attention from the students still milling about. "Did you hit the wrong lockers?!"

"No chance!" Friend #1 hissed back while Friend #2 simply nodded in agreement. "We double-checked the numbers and everything!"

"Well, SOMETHING obviously didn't go right!" Victoria argued. "Look, we'd better get out of here. The last thing we want is to still be here when those things go off."

Realizing Victoria was right, the three girls quickly made their way to their lockers, hoping to collect their belongings and beat a path out the doors as quickly as possible. But their escape plans literally came to a screeching halt as Friend #1 open her locker, only to have both her and Friend #2 screaming at the top of their lungs as they found themselves drenched by a bucket of cold toilet water falling on top of them…the very same bucket they had carefully plotted to hide in Danielle's locker.

"What the heck…?! EEEEEEK!" Victoria blurted out in the middle of opening her locker, only to be cut off by her own piercing shriek as a familiar bucket filled with Paper Mache mix tumbled onto her head. Stirred in were the torn remnants of the three party invitations Jane had written for her and the Satellites. And Victoria found herself quite effectively tarred and feathered.

The remaining students still left could only gawk and murmur in confusion at the mess that was now standing right in the middle of the hallway, while Victoria and the girls could only squirm in disgust at the humiliation that had just befallen them. But as sickened as they were, they still had to wonder how this could have possibly happened to them. After all, those booby traps were meant for Danielle and Jane. What could have possibly happened that their prank came back to visit them?

Just then, as if perfectly on cue to answer their confusion, the strange, but unmistakable sound of a girl's amused laughter suddenly began to lilt through the hallway. Instantly, the trio looked around, angrily searching for whoever would dare laugh and their misfortune, of all things. And yet, as all they found was a hallway full of perplexed faces, the laughter continued to persist. In fact, it was even getting a bit louder.

Their anger and confusion quickly giving way to fear, the Satellites ran for their lives down the hall, screaming the whole way and leaving Victoria alone against her unseen tormentor. Victoria, however, was too frightened to even move. She could only stand there, trembling as the laughter continued, with a big, wide stare and a twitching left eye.

* * *

That look would still remain on Victoria's face as she sat in the Principal's office, along with her mother, Gwendolyn, a frazzled Rocky and Rocky's father, Anthony. Sitting across from them, behind her desk, was the Elm Street Junior High Principal, herself, Mrs. Winters, an upper-middle-aged woman with heavy-rimmed, thick glasses and a tight bun in her hair.

"This has been goin' on for almost a week," Anthony complained in a gruff voice as he motioned his hand to Rocky, who could only sit in the chair, trembling. "Look at him, he's a total wreck! How much longer are you gonna let my poor boy get victimized like this?"

"'Victimized'?" Mrs. Winters responded in a stern voice and even sterner expression. "Mr. Carter, you are not seriously going to sit there and defend your son's bullying of fellow students, which was exactly what he was doing at the time these incidents occurred, according to classmates and teachers."

"Well, what about my beautiful little girl?" Gwendolyn chimed in. "How can you let this sort of thing happen to a fine, upstanding child like this?"

At that moment, Gwendolyn happened to nudge Victoria in the side with her elbow. And right then, as if following a cue, Victoria instantly began to start bawling.

"I…I can hardly sleep at night. W-why is this happening to m…me?" she sobbed, holding her face in her hands while Mrs. Winters simply looked on, a heavy sigh passing her lips.

"Miss Reynolds, if nothing else, I'll say this for you. You cry much more convincingly than your mother ever did." Mrs. Winters replied cynically, causing Victoria to turn off her crocodile tears and raise her head, her eyes tossing a dirty look.

"How dare you…?!" Gwendolyn objected, shooting up from her chair in an attempt to look outraged.

"You know," Mrs. Winters interrupted, showing no change in her demeanor as she eyed both parents coldly, "when I found out your children would be attending this school, I found myself looking back to my days teaching the two of you and I couldn't help hoping that in both your cases, the fruit had managed to fall at least SOME distance from the tree. Looking back on it now, I suppose that WAS a bit much to wish for."

"I just wonder what the PTA will have to say about a School Principal who sits around, doing nothing, while students are being traumatized!" Gwendolyn argued. "Or perhaps even the Superintendent?"

"Mrs. Reynolds that threat didn't work for your parents when you were a student here. Did you really think it would work for you?" Mrs. Winters remarked, causing Gwendolyn to relent slightly. "However, in this case, I am going to have this 'haunting' or whatever it is looked into."

"…what…?" Gwendolyn remarked with some surprise.

"Mrs. Reynolds…Mr. Carter…regardless of everything I've just said, the fact remains that, first and foremost, THIS…IS…A…SCHOOL," Mrs. Winters explained as she reached for the phone on her desk. "This is SUPPOSED to be a learning institution, not another cheap Amity Park tourist trap…which is the last thing I'm about to let some money-grubbing con artist turn this place into if rumors start to swirl about ghosts floating around. So for that reason, I intend to nip this in the bud."

"That works, too," Gwendolyn conceded, not really caring what Mrs. Winters' reason was for taking action in the end. She merely exchanged a wink and a sly grin with Victoria while Mrs. Winters dialed and listened to the phone ring, waiting for a response.

* * *

The weekend came and went and soon it was time for Danielle to face another week of school. Of course, after her activities last week, she found herself arriving with a sense of purpose. She even actually seemed eager to show up. Of course, the act of finally having made a friend in Jane didn't hurt matters any, even though she did have a tendency to get a little clingy for Danielle's taste.

"So, what are you thinking for lunch today?" Jane asked, following Danielle into the building. "I don't know. Me personally, I'm kind of in the mood for…"

"Uh, hang on a second," Danielle interrupted, her attention being diverted as she walked over towards Mike, who was oddly skulking in a corner beside the Principal's office. "What are you up to NOW?"

"SSSSHHHHT!" Mike hissed, clearly caught off-guard by Danielle's appearance. "Would you keep it down? Something BIG'S going on in there?"

"What are you talking about?" Danielle replied suspiciously, only to have Mike point to the parking lot just outside the school doors.

"Didn't you guys notice the van parked way off in the far corner?" Mike answered, pulling out his cell phone and calling up a picture he'd taken of the vehicle on his way in. "Here, check that out. What does that say?"

"'The…Groovy Gang'?" Danielle noted, reading the psychedelic sign splashed across the side of the van. "That's supposed to MEAN something to me? What, are they some kind of traveling school assembly troupe or something?"

"Are you for real?!" Jane chimed in excitedly. "They're only like, two of the best-known ghost hunters in the world! How do you not know that?"

"It's gotta be about all that stuff that's been going on," Mike deduced. "You know…all that weirdness that started happening to all the bullies and the beautiful people last week? Rumors are already kicking up that the school's suddenly become haunted. And I'll bet every trenchcoat I own that THAT'S why they're here."

"Do you even HAVE more than one trenchcoat?" Jane asked curiously.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Mike announced dismissively, "I have information to collect."

With that, Mike pulled a large set of padded headphones out from under his coat. Strange enough, but that paled in comparison to the sound amplifier he pulled out with it, which looked like a fold-out satellite dish.

"Do I even WANT to know WHERE or HOW you got that?" Danielle blurted out, staring alongside Jane in total disbelief.

"Internet," Mike answered plainly.

Danielle could roll her eyes with an exasperated sigh as Mike returned to his work. She knew if she had any sense at all, she would cut and run right then and there and not look back. But with ghost hunters descending upon the school so soon after her recent activities, she realized this was probably something she should keep tabs on.

"I have to say, I'm not entirely comfortable with having you here when there are students around," Mrs. Winters remarked from inside her office. "But since the only time these incidents seem to occur is during regular school hours, this would seem to be the best time to investigate. I simply hope that I can count on you to be…discreet."

"You got it," replied Fran, the female member of the Groovy Gang. "We're like, all about keeping it on the down-low, right Dude?"

"Aw, for sure," added Andy, her male counterpart. "You like, totally won't even know we're here. Swearsies."

"Is that a TIGER in your van?" Mrs. Winters asked cynically as she peered through the blinds to see the Groovy Gang's white tiger, Scaredy-Cat, shivering nervously in the front seat.

"Uuuuuhhhhhh…noooooooooo?" Fran and Andy answered in unison, both nervously rolling their eyes away.

"Hah! I knew it!" Mike whispered triumphantly, realizing he'd acquired all the information he was looking for. "See? Always trust your instincts. No way Winters is getting involved unless there's actually SOMETHING to this whole ghost thing."

Danielle, however, was feeling nowhere near as victorious. Realizing right off the bat that she was the ghost that the Groovy Gang had been called in to hunt, an uncomfortable frown immediately crossed her face.

* * *

The halls of Elm Street Junior High were virtually deserted as classes were in full swing. The perfect time for the Groovy Gang to do their thing as they quietly slunk down the halls. Fran was carefully examining the floor with a giant magnifying glass, equipped with a special lens to pick up on ecto-signatures. Andy, meanwhile, was merely trying to keep from being mauled by Scaredy-Cat's claws as Scaredy, despite being leashed, clung to him from behind, trembling in panic.

"Jeekers Scaredy, will you like, cut it out?" Andy whispered. "I've still like, got some soft tissue damage there from last time."

Danielle, meanwhile, had managed to excuse herself from class and was taking the time to follow the Groovy Gang as they continued their investigation. Granted, she knew that if she was smart, the best thing to do would be to lay low until they gave up and went away. On the other hand, there was always the chance they could get lucky and stumble onto something that would lead them right to her. And then, who could possibly know what would happen after that? They could discover her identity…maybe find out where she lives…uncover everything. Unwilling to face that risk, Danielle decided that the lesser of two evils in this situation would be to bite the bullet and ultimately confront them.

"Dude, check this out," Fran whispered. "There's like, totally something here."

Sure enough, visible through Fran's magnifying glass, practically glowing, in fact, was a greet footprint that could have only been left by Danielle's ecto-energy. This was exactly the kind of thing Danielle was afraid of. No way to avoid it now. Taking a deep breath, Danielle decided to make her move, floating out of hiding as the Groovy Gang immediately followed the trail.

The Gang's search took them down the halls, with Scaredy-Cat getting jitterier with each passing moment, much to Andy's discomfort. Of course, the irony was that all three were so fixated on Danielle's spectral footprints that not a single one of them even noticed Danielle, who was floating right behind them, not even bothering to turn invisible. In fact, at that point, she seemed to regard the Gang with an almost amused curiosity as their focus remained solely on Danielle's footprints…including a fresh trail that she had just recently left behind before following them, in order to lead them around.

"Whoa," Fran noted under her breath. "These prints are like, totally overlapping now, Dude."

"Jeekers," Andy added. "It's like we're going around in circles."

"Mmmhmm…mmmhmm, mmmhmm, mmmhmm," Danielle responded from behind, finally making her presence known as she peered over their shoulders. "Gotta say, that's sure what it looks like to me."

Completely caught off-guard, the Groovy Gang whirled around in shock, completely unprepared for Danielle, who simply floated in front of them, smiling and waving cutely. But Scaredy-Cat was clearly the most frightened of the three, shaking like a leaf with chattering teeth as Danielle inched closer, innocently looking him in the eyes.

"Boo," she uttered plainly before either Fran or Andy had any chance to react.

That was all it took. Yowling in pure terror, Scaredy-Cat bolted out of the school at top speed, with a yelping Fran and Andy flying behind, being pulled by his leash. Thundering through the main doors, Scaredy dragged the flailing pair across the parking lot, where all three of them crashed into the rear of the Groovy Gang's van. And with a dazed Fran and Andy groaning in the back, Scaredy promptly hopped into the driver's seat, hit the gas and promptly sped the van off for parts unknown, leaving a dumbfounded Danielle to stare in bewilderment at what she had just seen.

"Okay, seriously…that was just TOO easy," she stated in utter bewilderment before walking back into the school. "I actually kinda feel a little bad about it."

What Danielle didn't notice, however, was a tall, thin man with a firm jaw, a leather top coat and slightly spiked-back blue hair spying the goings-on from across the street. Adjusting his sunglasses as he watched her walk inside, a cryptic smile crossed his lips as he fired up the motorcycle he was sitting on and drove off down the street.

* * *

"Man, I'm bored," Tucker remarked as he sat on the living room couch with Danny and Sam inside Fenton Works. "It feels like we haven't had anything to do in forever. No ghost attacks, no nothing."

Danny and Sam remained silent at first, with Sam simply lying in Danny's arms on the other side of the couch. However, as Tucker made his comments, Sam was quick to lift her leg, kicking Tucker in the thigh.

"Ow!" Tucker blurted out in protest.

"Okay, if you just jinxed us with that crack, I'm gonna do something BAD to you," Sam argued. "I don't know what it is yet, but I promise you're not going to like it."

"Now, be nice," Danny interrupted, caressing Sam's cheek as she sighed in response and turned to look into his eyes.

"Mmmm…make me," she murmured, leaning up to graze a kiss across Danny's lips while Tucker simply rolled his eyes away. However, they only managed to share a couple of quick pecks before Danielle walked in the door.

"I'm home," she announced, getting everyone's attention.

"Hey kiddo," Danny hailed as Danielle walked into the room. "How's it going?"

"I guess I can't complain," Danielle answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Really? Well, that's certainly new," Danny replied as Tucker and Sam noted a suspicious look on his face. "Whatever changed, keep it up."

"I think I can mange that," Danielle responded, a coy smile crossing her face before she headed into the kitchen, just in time to cross Jazz's path.

"Hey," Jazz greeted in her typical doting fashion. "Anything new happen at school today?"

"I learned that tigers can drive cars," Danielle answered simply, leaving Jazz with a bewildered look.

"Huh," Jazz mused as she continued on her way. "I don't remember that subject ever coming up when I was in the seventh grade."

"Dude, you okay?" Tucker asked, once Danielle had moved on.

"Just noticing something different the last week or so," Danny replied with a hint of concern. "I mean, before, whenever someone would ask Danielle what her day was like at school, it was like pulling teeth to get more than two words out of her. And I don't think I EVER saw her smile."

"You thinking shenanigans?" Tucker wondered.

"I think we've seen that smile on HIS face a couple of times," Sam responded, glancing up in Danny's direction. "And if that means what I think it does, we'd better keep our ears open."

"Look at it this way, Tuck. You're the one who was complaining that we didn't have anything to do," Danny joked while Sam simply smirked and gave Tucker another light kick in the leg.

* * *

The next couple of days came and went pretty much without incident. And before long, Danielle let the whole incident with the Groovy Gang fade from her memory as she sunk back into the daily routine. A routine that included lunch as Danielle found herself, once again, sitting off in the lunchroom corner. And once again, she found Jane faithfully sitting right next to her. Mike had also taken it upon himself to join them at lunch, although Danielle had a sneaking suspicion that he was only hanging around them to see if he could come up with any dirt on her, since he didn't really know anything yet.

However, that particular day quickly became disrupted when the far entrance doors burst open. And a mysterious pair, boy and a girl, both dressed in black motocross gear and hauling high tech backpacks came flying into the room on razor scooters, much to the shock of the students.

"No way!" Jane blurted out in surprise as the two strangers skidded to a stop on one of the lunchroom tables. "Those are…the Extreme Ghost Breakers!"

"Attention, dudes and dudettes of Elm Street Junior High!" shouted Sullivan, the male member of the team. "The word's out that you guys have totally got a ghost hangin' around this here school! And me and my bro here are…!"

"Hel-LO!" Brenner, the female member of the team interrupted, lisping through her braces. "Still a girl, idiot!"

"Right, right," Sullivan dismissed quietly before continuing on with his announcement, "…are gonna make sure that this baddie gets a whuppin' that it's never gonna forget…TO THE EXTREME!"

Whipped into a frenzy by Sullivan's words, all of the students exploded into a stampede of running jumping and screaming, while Mike slunk off to the side to record the whole riot on his cell phone. Danielle, meanwhile, took advantage of the chaos to slip out of the opposite door and transform, although she was also quick to turn invisible before heading back in. No sense in letting everyone see what she looked like.

When Danielle flew back into the lunchroom, the melee was still in full effect. Rocky was even using the confusion to attack other students. Of course, there was no way Danielle was going to stand for that as she fired a Ghost Ray at his feet which exploded into the ground, knocking him back.

Clearly, Danielle's attention-grabber had the desired effect. Not only did it stop Rocky in his tracks as he simply lay huddled on the floor, trembling in fear. But now, everyone in the lunchroom was taking notice of the two glowing orbs of ecto-energy floating in mid air from Danielle's hands, especially Sullivan and Brenner.

"Oh, this is too epic," Brenner stated as Danielle keep her ecto-energy visible, even letting out a few eerie moans for added effect. "I can't believe we found it so quick."

"Let's take it down!" Sullivan called out, "TO THE EXTREME!"

Confident that she had their undivided attention, Danielle floated back out of the room, with the Extreme Ghost Breakers scooting right behind, as the students broke out into more cheering and screaming. Of course, Danielle made sure she stayed just far enough ahead of the pair so as not to lose them. Clearly, these two were not going to be the pushovers that the Groovy Gang were. But she also knew that if she was going to fight them, she couldn't do it in a crowded lunchroom where other students could get caught in the crossfire.

With that, Danielle flew into the gymnasium, with Brenner and Sullivan eagerly right behind. And now confident that she'd led them far enough from any students, Danielle skidded to a stop and immediately turned tangible, tossing the Extreme Ghost Breakers a determined scowl as they ground their scooters to a halt.

"Okay," Danielle announced, her fists blazing with ecto-energy. "Let's get this party started."

"Whoa," Sullivan uttered under his breath as Danielle came into view. "That dude looks totally like that Danny Phantom guy."

"Except that she's like, you know…a girl?" Brenner added.

"Right…I knew that," Sullivan replied dismissively.

"Let's hope you know that we've still got a job do," Brenner replied with a hint of irritation.

"Totally," Sullivan answered with a smirk before he and Brenner turned their attention back to Danielle. "Let's DO this!"

With that, the pair streaked towards Danielle, both taking a flying leap and spiraling into the air on their scooters. And as they whipped their vehicles around, the roller blade wheels became dislodged, whipping out and firing towards Danielle like projectiles. Of course, this failed to impress Danielle, who merely held her ground.

"Oh, please. You have GOT to be kid…EEEEEEK!" Danielle's scream cut off her confident remarks as the scooter wheels struck her, shockingly exploding on impact like Ghost Ray spheres. And Danielle was sent flying from the force of the blast, crashing through the doors of the supply room before finally bouncing to a stop.

"O-kay…important safety tip…," she groaned in a daze from the darkness of the supply room, "…DEFINITELY not kidding…,"

Sensing the advantage, Sullivan and Brenner each activated a wrist-mounted beacon, which immediately beeped to life. A moment later, the gym echoed with a motorized thunder as Sullivan's Motocross bike and Brenner's ATV quad crashed through the gym doors, screeching to a stop beside them. With their scooters immobilized, they were going to need a new mode of transportation if they were going to move in for the final blow.

At that moment, Danielle finally managed to get her bearings. Upon seeing that the Extreme Ghost Breakers had now significantly upgraded their rides, she quickly realized the time had come to beat a strategic retreat. And before Sullivan or Brenner knew what was happening, Danielle was bolting from the supply room and flying out the doors on the other side of the gym.

"This is so RAD!" Sullivan shouted in thrilled bliss as he and Brenner fired up their wheels, smashing through the gym doors and tearing off down the hall in pursuit of Danielle.

"This is nuts!" Danielle exclaimed over the din of the engines, quickly realizing that with those vehicles at Sullivan and Brenner's disposal, there wasn't a single part of the school she could run to that wouldn't still put innocent people in danger. "I've got to stop those idiots NOW before someone gets hurt…including ME."

Picking up speed, Danielle managed to pull out ahead, making sure that Sullivan and Brenner would lose sight of her for just a moment as she rounded the corner to another hall. Of course, the pair thought nothing of it as they continued the chase with a twisted glee. But after the fourth such turn, Danielle put her plan into action, taking advantage of her momentary disappearance to dive under the floor.

And sure enough, as the Extreme Ghost Breakers rounded the corner at top speed, Danielle caught them off guard as she phased back up through the floor, slamming her ecto-charged fists into their vehicles with a wild yell. The force of the impact sent a screaming Sullivan and Brenner hurtling over their handlebars and bouncing down the hallway before crashing through the school doors and tumbling down the steps to finally land in a crumpled heap.

"Whoa…extreme wipeout…," Sullivan moaned before finally passing out.

Danielle, meanwhile, was able to catch her breath. Wiping her forehead and letting out a sigh of relief, she could only be thankful that the battle was brought to a mercifully quick end. As much as she didn't want to admit it, that was a bit of a close call for her taste.

* * *

"Uuuh-hhhh…not THESE nuts again," remarked one of the medics on the scene as he helped haul the Extreme Ghost Breakers into an ambulance, amid the hushed murmurs of teachers and students in the schoolyard.

"Quick," the second medic warned, looking down at Sullivan, who was strapped to his gurney, "Let's just get THAT one in the back and sedated before he goes and says…"

"EXTREME!" Sullivan shouted out, flashing a "thumbs up" while the medics could only sigh in frustration.

"Oh, I can't believe it. This…all of this…it's pure gold," Mike shuddered with glee, kissing his cell phone as he stood alongside Jane and Danielle. "This is SO going online as soon as possible. I'm telling you, I LIVE for moments like this."

"Are you nuts?!" Danielle argued, while at the same time, coming up with a cover story for her disappearance. "I was staying under the tables the whole time. You know, the only place where I COULDN'T get run over?"

"You can't be serious!" Gwendolyn Reynolds objected, with Victoria in tow, both keeping right on Principal Winters' heels as she stormed through the schoolyard, angrily touring the results of another unsuccessful ghost-hunting team. "You're quitting already?! But you've only tried twice…"

"That's right, twice!" Principal Winters snapped, as she whirled around into Gwendolyn's face, "Two EXPENSIVE efforts…two MISERABLE failures! Not to mention the repair costs for all the damage those two lunatics just caused!"

But you can't…!" Gwendolyn started to object.

"What the SCHOOL BOARD can't do," Principal Winters interrupted, "is keep throwing money down this hole without ANYTHING to show for it. Mrs. Reynolds, this was YOUR beef. If you want something done about this so badly, then find SOMEONE…ANYONE who can actually get some RESULTS."

"Well…that was a total bust," Victoria noted sarcastically to her mother as Principal Winters walked off. "Now what?"

"Now?" Gwendolyn replied, seething in anger before turning around and walking away in a huff. "Now we do things MY way."

Everyone else in the schoolyard was still too invested in the spectacle of seeing the Extreme Ghost Breakers carted off to notice Gwendolyn and Victoria walk off. However, there was one individual outside of the crowd who did notice as the blue-haired stranger who spied Danielle's earlier encounter with the Groovy Gang sat on his motorcycle, eyeing both mother and daughter intently. And as he adjusted his sunglasses, an uncomfortable frown crossed his face. That is, until Gwendolyn and Victoria happened to walk between him and crowd. In the time it took them to pass by the line of sight, the stranger had mysteriously vanished, with no trace that he'd ever been there at all.

* * *

The school was still abuzz the next day about the Extreme Ghost Breakers' wild ride, all of which was music to Danielle's ears as she walked through the halls. Despite the initial setbacks in that face-off, Danielle was actually quite pleased with how she'd handled the situation. Still, she was quite willing to put the whole mess behind her and have a nice quiet day. Unfortunately, her plans were upended in the middle of her first class as an unexpected announcement came over the school's intercom.

"Hello-hello…is this thing on?" a gruff-sounding young man's voice sounded while two other voices sighed heavily in the background.

"Give me that!" a female voice chimed in before taking charge through the speakers. "This message is going out to any ghosts that are still floating around this school. I suppose you think you're all that after those other losers you took out. But now you're playing a whole new ball game. So as of right now, you've got two options. GET out…or we're gonna THROW you out."

Before anyone had a chance to reply to the cryptic warning, the school's fire alarm suddenly began blaring throughout the building. And teachers and students were quick to stick with the usual drill, lining up and moving outside, single file.

Danielle had no choice but to follow along, staying just long enough to respond to Mrs. Holiday shouting her name for roll call. But once that was done, she quickly took advantage of the confusion amongst the students to turn invisible, transform and fly back into the school. She may not know who her mysterious challengers were, but since school announcements can only be made from the school office, she knew exactly where to start looking.

Still, there was no sense charging in blind. Taking care to make herself invisible, Danielle floated outside the main office to check out her opponents. But when she got there, all she found was an empty entrance hall just inside the school's main doors.

"Okay, you might as well come on, now!" Danielle called out, making sure to remain invisible. "Look, I was really hoping to just have a little peace and quiet, you know? So whatever kind of cheap gimmick, tie dyed, surfer talking, wannabe losers you are out there right now, can I just kick your butts already, so I can get on with the rest of my day?!"

Little did Danielle know that her opponents were listening quite intently to all her trash talk. Even more than that, they were eyeing her closely to. Thanks to specialized goggles, even if her exact features couldn't be made out, her spectral aura was showing up, as clear as day. However, it was a fact Danielle was going to discover all-too soon as a laser blast shot through the air, striking her in the chest and knocking her back into an adjoining hallway.

Coughing and sputtering, Danielle frantically tried to pick herself up. But it was only as she was recovering that her true opponents stepped into view. And Danielle's invisible eyes could only widen in alarm as she witnessed the two boys and one girl, both staring back at her. The smirking, confident faces of Thrash, Download and Vid, more commonly known as…

"MASTERS' BLASTERS STOP DISASTERS!" the three shouted in unison before training their high-powered lasers onto Danielle's aura.

"…oh boy…," Danielle shuddered, feeling a twinge of panic set in.

The next thing Danielle knew, she was streaking through the hallways of Elm Street Junior high, desperately trying to avoid the torrent of laser fire flashing all around her. Desperately, she tried to fire back with her Ghost Rays, but being out-gunned, three-to-one, it was all she could do just to keep from being shot down. At this point, her only hope was to try and find her way to an exit. It wouldn't change the odds, but the open air would provide her an edge.

"It's making a break!" Vid shouted as she noticed Danielle making a beeline for the nearest doors. "Thrash, cut it off!"

"Can do!" Thrash responded, pulling a metal disk from his backpack and sliding it across the floor.

The disk managed to get ahead of Danielle, stopping just short of the exit doors. But a moment later, just as Danielle was bearing down on it, the disk suddenly exploded in front of her. The explosion was little more than a burst of sound and light, not particularly damaging. But it was enough to block Danielle's path as she screamed and swerved around. And as she flew down an adjoining hallway, the Blasters could only smile as their plan to keep her trapped inside the school was working to perfection.

"Download, are you uploading this yet?!" Vid called over as the chase continued.

"Live and streaming now," Download answered, activating a digital camera that was attached to his headgear.

Sure enough, the Blasters had set it up so that their pursuit of Danielle was being broadcast on their own website. So at that moment, Danielle's plight could be seen by anyone in the world. And two of those people just happened to be Victoria and Gwendolyn, as they watched with sinister glee from a laptop inside their limousine.

"See? THIS is why I love you," Victoria praised, as if she had just received a birthday present she'd always wanted.

Both mother and daughter simply shared a wicked smirk, realizing that Gwendolyn's plan of hiring the Blasters was working to absolute perfection. However, their jubilation was short-lived as a set of slow, firm taps on the limousine window could be heard. Turning around, both Victoria and Gwendolyn found themselves staring into the unflinching eyes of Principal Winters. And face-to-face with a piercing scowl, which made it all too clear that Principal Winters was considerably less than impressed, Victoria and Gwendolyn could only let out a pair of nervous giggles.

* * *

"Well guys, what do you think?" Sam asked, sitting with Danny and Tucker as she showed them a doodle from her notebook. "It's about time, right?"

Looking at the page, the doodle revealed a design that Sam had conjured up of a logo for her ghostly form of "Sam Tasma". Emblazoned across her coat in the doodle, the logo held the "S" and the "T", but looked almost like a mirror image of Danny's own logo. Sam, herself, was feeling quite pleased with the design. But as Danny and Tucker looked the drawing over, a slight look of concern came over them both.

"It's…," Danny mumbled, finding it hard to finish his thought. "Well, it's…"

"What? What's wrong with it?" Sam responded, feeling a little jilted at Danny and Tucker's lackluster reaction. "Aw come on, guys. I put a lot of thought into that."

"Well…there's nothing WRONG with it," Tucker replied, shrugging his shoulders as he examined the design. "It's just…well, it looks like you're putting it on the back of your coat. Is anybody even going to SEE it?"

"Tucker's kinda got a point, Sam. I mean, unless you're planning to do some kind of 'rock star' entrance whenever we go into a fight," Danny added before whirling around and throwing up two "Peace" signs with his hands. "'HELLO, GHOST BADDIE OF THE DAY'!"

"Nobody HAS to see it," Sam argued, snapping the doodle up and stuffing it back into her notebook as Tucker got a good laugh at Danny's impression. "I'LL know it's there."

"Come on, check it out," a girl blurted out as several students started rushing past, huddling around one of the library computers.

"What's going on?" Danny asked, getting the attention of one boy rushing past.

"Masters' Blasters are doing another live webcast on their site," the boy answered. "Word is a school in town's had a ghost running around for a while. They're chasing it down right now."

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Danny, Sam and Tucker rushed from their table to peer over the crowds, who had now taken up more than one computer to watch the show. But their discomfort only grew as the banner on the page indicated which school the Blasters were invading…not to mention the aura silhouette of the ghost they were chasing.

"Guuuyys…?," Danny groaned uneasily as they saw that their fears were confirmed.

"You know, sometimes I REALLY hate it when I'm right," Sam remarked nervously.

* * *

"Okay…," Danielle panted from inside a darkened classroom, keeping her back flat against the wall beside the door as she tried desperately to catch her breath, "There's a chance…a very slim chance…and this is by no means an admission, merely being open to the possibility…that I may have slightly…just ever-so slightly…bitten off just a tiny little bit more than I can chew here."

"GOTCHA!" Thrash bellowed as he burst into the room, causing Danielle to scream in panic and phase back out into the hallway, right where Vid and Download were waiting.

"It's getting away!" Vid exclaimed, ready her weapon to fire, "Download, if you can't take the shot, tell me now!"

"Relax, I've got it!" Download responded with a smirk as his goggles lined up Danielle's aura with the sight on his laser, getting ready to pull the trigger. "You're all mine now…Say 'bye-bye'…AH!"

Download's cry was more a yell of shock as the vision through his goggles suddenly went black. At the exact same moment, the feed on his camera cut out as well, bringing their webcast to an end. Naturally, this resulted in not only a gasp of shock from Victoria and Gwendolyn, but also a ruckus from the students in the Casper High library, who were now missing the show.

"Something's wrong! I've just gone dark!" Download called out as Danielle continued trying to escape, only to have an unseen force grab her arm and pull her aside with a yelp.

"Me too!" Vid added in confusion.

"What's going on?!" Thrash shouted angrily, indicating that he had the exact same problem.

Having no choice, the Blasters quickly snatched their goggles off their heads, only to discover immediately that the circuitry on the back of the eyewear, not to mention Download's camera, had been sliced cleanly off. With their advantage of seeing Danielle's aura lost, the Blasters could only peer helplessly into an empty hallway, realizing they now had to come up with another means of tracking their quarry.

"Now what?" Thrash complained as he glared at the wreckage of his goggles. "How did this even happen?!"

"Just calm down, will you? We can still do this," Download responded, trying to stay on top of the situation as he pulled a small device from his backpack. "Okay, new plan…We split up, place these ecto-radars at key points to set up a grid and triangulate this thing's position."

"Fine. But everyone turn their personal scanners on, too. They may only have a range of a couple of feet, but they'll at least keep anything from sneaking up on us," Vid added. "And if anyone comes across anything, we radio the other two for backup right away. No one gets cocky, no one gets creative. Our best chance to do this is as a team, got it?"

Thrash and Download nodded in agreement. And with that, the Blasters ran back down the hall to the center of the school to put their plan in motion.

As soon as the Blasters were gone, Danny and Sam phased through the hallway wall, with Danny holding Danielle close and keeping his hand clasped firmly over her mouth. At the same time, Sam retracted the Ghost Ray Blade she had used to slice up the Blasters' headgear.

"You okay?" Danny asked softly as he finally released his hold on Danielle, allowing her to look up and see his face.

"Danny!" Danielle cried out, her voice a mixture of joy and relief as she hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest.

"Aw, what did you get yourself into?" Danny responded, lightly hugging Danielle back.

"Let me guess," Sam chimed in with a suspicious smirk. "Didn't like the way a lot of the kids were being treated around here? Figured the scales needed to be balanced a little bit?"

"Well…," Danielle's voice trailed off as she looked away.

"Oh…you should have come to me first, kiddo," Danny replied, gently petting her head before giving a little tug on the sleeve of her costume. "I could've told you THIS wasn't gonna be the answer."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Blasters' plan to blanket the school with ecto-radars brought Thrash outside the gymnasium. He was just setting up another device when a series of beeps sounded from his personal scanner.

"Guys, I just got pinged," he whispered over the radio as he checked his scanner readings. "I think it's in the gym. Get over here now."

No sooner said than done. Within moments, Vid and Download had joined him and set up a position just outside the door closest to where the readings were coming from.

"You sure it's still in there?" Download asked under his breath.

"Hasn't moved an inch since I detected it," Thrash answered. "It's in there alright."

"Okay, so here's what we're gonna do," Vid instructed. "This is a full on blitz attack, okay? We smash the entire area, nothing gets out. Agreed?"

Thrash and Download simply nodded in response. And once they knew they had a plan, they readied themselves to go in. Without a sound, they counted down…three…two…one…and with a united yell, they burst into the gym, ready to fire at will.

But their momentum was ground to a halt before it even got going, as the room was bathed in complete darkness. With the gym lights off, the Blasters found themselves momentarily disoriented. But they were thrown off even more as the roar of a motorcycle engine echoed through the gym, just as a powerful headlight flashed into their eyes. As the Blaster's struggled to gain their bearings, a lone figure strode into view… a tall, thin man with a firm jaw, slightly spiked-back blue hair, a leather topcoat and sunglasses. And in the darkness, he was clearly projecting a thin ghostly aura.

"Aren't you kids a little old to be going to this school?" he asked with a smirk.

"Young enough to run circles around YOU, freak!" Thrash shouted defiantly, raising his weapon to fire a laser net at the stranger. He may not have been certain if this man was the ghost they'd been chasing, but he knew this much…if it was ecto, it was an enemy.

But as fast as Thrash moved, the ghost was even faster, reaching into his coat with lightning speed and pulling out an old west six-shooter, firing at the exact instant as Thrash. But instead of a bullet, the gun fired a bolt of ghost Ray energy, deflecting Thrash's blast as it spread into net form and sending it right back at him, pinning thrash against the back wall.

Vid and Download turned to Thrash in shock, but by the time they realized they'd taken their eyes off their opponent and looked back, he had already disappeared. Instinctively whirling back around to an immobilized Thrash, they could only gasp in shock as they saw the stranger already standing next to him, softly poking his temple and creating a brief spark from his fingertip, rendering Thrash unconscious.

"I'd pack it in now, it's only gonna get worse," he remarked with a smile and a shrug.

Vid and Download didn't know what this ghost had done to Thrash and they didn't care. All they knew was that no one attacks one of their team without facing some serious payback. Shouting in unison, they both brandished their weapons and charged in, ready for a fight.

* * *

"NOW the only question is what do we DO about those guys?" Danny mused as he, Sam and Danielle floated cautiously through the halls, keeping a close eye out for any Blasters. "We can't fight them, but it's not like they're gonna just leave empty-handed."

"Uh…excuse me? What do you mean 'we can't fight them'?" Danielle objected. "I mean, the odds ARE kind of even now. You still don't think we could beat them?"

"Of course we could BEAT them, but that's not the POINT," Sam explained. "They think they're here to clear out a haunting. If they say WE were the ones they were fighting, how's THAT going to make us look?"

Danielle could only look away and bob her head, conceding to Sam's argument. But everyone's focus was quickly diverted to the sounds of shouting from close by.

"That came from the gym!" Danny exclaimed, taking off immediately to investigate.

With Sam and Danielle close behind, Danny burst into the gym doors, just as the lights in the room came back on. And what they saw couldn't have been more shocking. Thrash was still pinned to the wall by his own laser net, and Vid and Download were both lying on the floor, all three of them unconscious. And standing over Vid and Download, holstering his weapon, was the same blue-haired stranger, who didn't appear to have even been scratched in the battle.

"Oh hi," he greeted simply as he turned his head towards them, offering a lighthearted grin.

"Who are you?!" Danny shouted as he and Danielle pointed at the stranger with blazing fists while Sam spun a pair of Ghost Ray Kamas out of her ecto-energy. "What did you do?!"

"That's a funny way of saying, 'Thank you'," The stranger replied as he straightened his topcoat. "I don't believe I've ever heard it put quite THAT way before."

"Answer the question!" Danny answered back sternly, preparing to fire a volley of Ghost Rays at a moment's notice.

"Relax, they're fine. Their short-term memory will be a little fuzzy, but they're fine," the ghost answered. "Look, somebody had to put a stop to this, right? But it couldn't be any of you guys, so it might as well have been me."

With that, the stranger strolled to his bike. Pulling a small metallic cube out of a compartment in the side, he turned back to Danny and the others and lightly tossed it across the room into Danny's hands.

"And what's this supposed to be?" Danny asked, still suspicious as he, Sam and Danielle stared into the metal box through a small viewing port.

"A volunteer…to get you out of this mess. Just make sure to let him out when you're done. All you have to do is press the button on the top of the casing," the stranger answered, climbing back onto his bike before turning his attention to Danielle. "And as for YOU, kid, I hope everyone here can trust you to keep a lower profile from now on. You just saw that it doesn't take much for that kind of monkey business to attract the wrong kind of attention. Not everyone is a nice guy like me."

"You'll forgive us if we reserve judgment on that," Sam replied cynically as the stranger fired up his bike. "Who ARE you anyway?"

"Call me 'G'," the stranger responded simply before tossing them a wave over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll see you guys around."

With that, his motorcycle roared to life and "G" tore across the gymnasium floor in a wheelie. Heading straight towards the end of the room, both bike and rider phased through the far wall and disappeared, leaving only a perplexed trio standing in its wake.

"Why do I find no comfort in that thought?" Sam remarked, thinking back to G's final words.

"You and me, both," Danny added before turning his attention to the unconscious Blasters and then looking back down at the cube G had given them. "We've still got a mess to clean up, though."

* * *

"didyougetitdidyougetitdidyou getit?!" Victoria squealed with excitement as Masters' Blasters approached the Reynolds' limousine to meet with her, Gwendolyn and Mrs. Winters.

"Oh, we got it alright," Download replied, showing them the cube that G had given to Danny, Sam and Danielle.

Smiling eagerly in triumph, Vicotria and Gwendolyn both moved in to view the Blasters' captured prize. But as they stared inside the viewing port, all they saw was a tiny little green wisp, almost like a floating sock, suspended inside and their sense of victory turned oddly lukewarm.

"That's it?" Gwendolyn remarked. "I was expecting something…you know…more."

"We could always let it out and you could see for yourself," Vid replied menacingly as Download positioned his thumb on top of the cube's release button.

"No, no, that's okay," Gwendolyn answered as she and Victoria backed away before sharing a cocky smirk. "Now, you see, Sweetie. It's like I've always told you. There's absolutely no problem in the world that money can't solve."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Principal Winters chimed in. "Because since YOU are the one who hired these three, YOU are the one who can pay for any damages to the school they may have caused. That is, unless you WANT to be charged with destruction of public property."

Gwendolyn could only let out a nervous groan while the Blasters' quietly decided to take their leave. But as they walked away from the limousine and around the corner of the school, Principal Winters came up behind them once again.

"Excuse me," she called over, getting their attention. "I understand why you did what you did, but I have a school full of students to think about. Since the story you just told those two fools was obviously complete hogwash, I need to know…what REALLY happened to that thing you were hunting?"

At first, Thrash, Vid and Download could only look at each other, seeming almost unsure of how to respond. But a moment later, they all turned back to Principal Winters, and it was Download who finally replied.

"It won't be a problem anymore," he answered, his tone as serious as his gaze. "You have our word on that."

Seeming doubtful at first, Principal Winters eventually offered a simple nod to end the conversation before leaving to turn her attention back to the Reynolds. And with her gone, the Blasters turned back and walked toward their vehicle. Although, had Principal Winters stayed, she might have been surprised to see Danny emerge from Download's body, along with Sam out of Vid's and Danielle out of Thrash's, causing all three to collapse in their arms.

"Well, that takes care of that," Danny stated as he and the girls hauled the Blasters into the back of their vehicle before pressing the button on the small metal cube, causing it to open and releasing the wisp inside. "Now, as for you, I don't know why, but I'm glad you helped us out. So I guess you've earned a little run. Just don't go causing any trouble and make sure you're back in the Ghost Zone by tonight. Do NOT make us come and get you, okay?"

The wisp merely responded with a bashful smile as Danielle followed up Danny's words with a grateful kiss on its cheek. A moment later, it was flittering off into the sky, cackling with glee.

"So far, so good," Danielle remarked before turning her attention to the Blasters. "Now all we have to do is figure out what to do about them."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. We've got a plan to deal with that, too," Sam answered before glancing over behind Danielle. "Isn't that right, 'Mr. Mayor'?"

"Now it's Tucker's time to shine," Tucker announced as he leaned against the corner of the Blasters' vehicle, twirling his top hat before snapping it onto his head.

* * *

"Uuunnnhhh…" Download groaned as he and the other Blasters came to a few minutes later in the back of their vehicle. "What happened?"

"What happened is that you three are lucky to be alive right now," Tucker answered sternly as he stepped into view, much to the Blasters' bewilderment.

"Huh…?" Trash uttered in confusion.

"Yeah, you guys were so gung-ho with trying to catch whatever it was you were hunting that you weren't watching where you were shooting and ended up hitting a power main," Tucker explained. "Your suits protected you from most of the discharge, but you guys still got zapped pretty good."

"Oooh…my head," Vid murmured, still trying to process everything Tucker was telling them. "Everything's just a blur…I…I can't remember…"

"Don't worry about it. The main thing is you guys are alright. I'll get you guys up to speed," Tucker replied reassuringly. "But…while we're on that subject, after what happened here, I think we're going to have to have a little talk about you guys getting approval from the office before you take on any more private jobs."

While the Blasters were still trying to collect their thoughts, Tucker turned his head and tossed a quick "thumbs up" towards the corner of the school. And Danny, Sam and Danielle were quick to return the gesture before Danielle chanced to look up and see the back of Sam's coat.

"Hey, cool logo," she commented. "It totally works."

"See?" Sam responded, regarding Danny with a taunting smirk before flying away. "She likes it."

"Uuhh-hhh…we never said we didn't like it!" Danny argued, flying up after her and leaving Danielle to giggle in amusement before floating off to rejoin her class.

* * *

The Masters' Blasters' occupation of the school was all anyone the students could talk about for the rest of the day, making any attempts at teaching all but futile. Still, at least the rest of the day was mercifully quiet, which was exactly what Danielle wanted. In fact, she was so grateful that the whole mess was over, she was even able to stomach Victoria's smirk, which seemed permanently glued to her face. Although, in spite of that, Danielle still found herself being chaperoned home from school by Danny, Sam and Tucker, who opted not to take any chances.

"So Sam, pretty nice work on the overshadowing today," Danny remarked as he and Sam walked hand-in-hand. "You managed to handle it alright. Pretty good for your first solo effort."

"Well…maybe the first one YOU know about," Sam replied tossing a cryptic smirk in Danny's direction.

"I REALLY don't want to ask, do you?" Tucker whispered, while Danny could only shake his head in response with a wide-eyed look.

"So guys," Danielle wondered. "I've gotta know…how did you guys even know I was in trouble today? I mean, if you hadn't been there…"

"Well, you DO know that the Blasters have their own website," Danny answered. "Did you also know that they've started posting live webcasts on it whenever they go on a hunt?"

"They have…?" Danielle asked nervously as she walked up the outside steps of Fenton works, pausing only to see Danny and Sam nodding before walking in the door. "Uuuhhhh…you don't suppose there's any chance Mom and Dad might have…?"

Danielle didn't even have to finish her thought. No sooner did she step into the house than she turned around to see Jack and Maddie towering over her with crossed arms and stern glares. Even Jazz, sitting on the living room couch with her laptop could only shake her head with a disapproving frown.

"You REALLY should have come to me first, kiddo," Danny whispered as Danielle slapped her forehead with a groan.

* * *

Bathed in complete darkness, save for the light of his laptop screen, wannabe detective, Mike Harris, watched intently at the footage he'd collected on his cell phone camera from the day before. He still had yet to go online and post the chaos caused at school by the Extreme Ghost Breakers. But he still wanted to go through the footage to see if he'd found any images that were particularly juicy.

And it seemed that he would get his wish. It was at that moment, that he noticed that at one point he had turned his camera lens towards the lunchroom doors, just in time to see Danielle ducking outside to transform.

"Huh…that's weird," Mike thought out loud, grabbing his notebook and flipping to what he'd written down that day as he replayed the footage. "She said she was hiding under a table the whole time. But there she is running out of the room."

Slowing the playback, Mike watched intently to see if the girl he saw running out was indeed Danielle. But what he saw only gave him more questions than answers. Because not only was the footage of Danielle, but thanks to the slower playback, Mike also noticed a brief flash of light that was caused by Danielle's transformation right after she ran out.

"What the heck…?" Mike blurted out, examining the flash of light, frame-by-frame, trying to figure out exactly what he was looking at.

"Micheal!" his mother called from downstairs. "Dinner's on the table! Come down and eat!"

"I'll be just a second, Mom!" Mike hollered back, still trying to keep his focus on the footage. "I'm just, uh…finishing up this homework assignment!"

"Micheal, you're in your room, hiding under your blankets with the lights off and ruining your eyes on that laptop of yours!" Mrs. Harris argued. "I'm sure whatever you're doing up there can wait until you've eaten something…and ACTUALLY done your homework!"

"Oh…FINE!" Mike shouted in frustration, throwing off his blankets and sliding off his bed to put his laptop on his desk.

Before Mike opened the door of his room to go downstairs for dinner, however, he couldn't help to lean in, staring intently at Danielle's face on the screen, paused right at the moment before she ran out of the room on the recording. For someone who knew practically everything about everyone in school, admitting the only thing he knew about Danielle was that he didn't know anything was particularly grating for him. But now that he saw this footage, it only added another layer to the mystery surrounding her. And it was a mystery that he was becoming more and more determined to solve.

"Who ARE you, Danielle Fenton?"

The End


End file.
